The beginning of the gray jedi
by WebbedMenace4ev
Summary: My first fanfic just saying now no shipping or oc's kk well maybe some original characters
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of the Gray Jedi

Galen for most of his life was submerged with both the light and the dark when he meets the great jedi master himself he is told to follow the force and the force alone

PROLUGE

Galen huffed he had escaped from the battle Luke was still there he couldn't leave he whispered 'crap come on Galen you beat both Vader and the Emperor its just a battalion of stormtroopers who can't aim for crap' but Galen was exhausted his armor now weighing down on him the force was strong in this area he anticipated what was about to happen. Suddenly Luke came charging into the bush and said 'what in the force are you doing Galen i needed help back there'. 'Aaaw Luke were the stormtroopers to much for you?' Galen said sarcastically. A thermal imploder landed about 6 inches away from him. 'MOVEEEEEEEE/BHHHHHHH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shoot Luke you okay said Galen. "I'm ok Galen right now we gotta kill those bucket hea-" a look of terror emerged on Galen's face "there right behind us aren't they?" "yep"." Alright Rebel scum get on your knees and give us the lightsabres don't try any of that Jedi mine trick bull with us" said the supposed leader of the battalion. "And who are you supposed to be a wannabe Jango Fett come on man I could kill you in a blink of an eye" Galen laughed." I SAID PUT THE LIGHTSABRE DOWN THE REBELS MAY OF KILLED OUR EMPEROR BUT WE WILL STILL RISE U-" the commander was suddenly suspended in the air luke quickly force pushed the rest of the Stormtroopers away "The thing that's wrong with your troopers and your commanders is that you start rambling on don't you realize I can use the force better than most heck my force powers are enough to bring down a star destroyer so I wouldn't mess with me commander." Galen intensifies the force choke "common Galen let him go" "why should I luke he is part of the scum that dirties the universe killing him will just leave us with one less Stormtrooper to deal with but fine" Galen lets him go suddenly a huge boom as a star destroyer has entered the orbit. "Crap come on Luke lets get out of here before more come.

"Starkiller" "Luke you know I don't want to be called that anymore that was my dark side name when I was with the dark side I'm not anymore" "but are you with the light" No I'm a servant of the force" "So does the Jedi council we serve the force" "You only serve one side of the force as does the sith that is not balance in the force" "I do not agree Galen the good brings balance" Believe me they don't without the bad guys do gooders cannot do good that's why Jedi become sith now come one lets take this group out" Luke ignites his lightsabre and charges Luke wait-" BOOM "Who are you and where do think your going" Luke looked up what he saw truly terrified him. "GALEN HELP M-"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The reckoning

"ERM Galen who is that" Luke shouted. Galen stood apparently stuck to the floor in front of him was a warrior of the dark side he wore armor Galen new who he was. Suddenly both Luke and Galen were launched into the air the warrior said "Greetings son of the chosen one and starkiller" the warrior exclaimed "Starkiller what happened you've changed weren't you more….. talkative or did someone kill your star" The warrior mocked him sarcasticly revealing no expression underneath his mask. Galen facial expression darkened his lightsabre whipped out from his belt this time a red lightsabre "Saved this one for you this time you won't survive this fight" Galen said coldly Luke also took out his green lightsabre. Galen told Luke "This is my fight stay out of it" "GALEN WERE A TEAM WE WORK TOGETHER" shouted Luke. "Well im sorry Luke but there is no we in team sorry" Galen told him sarcastic.

Galen launched at this Sith warrior they quickly locked into a bind both sides pushing into each other the warrior parried and tried to force push Galen this was a mistake as some Galen's ability with the force was nearly on par with Luke's. The Sith warrior was pushed back Galen launched back after him already attacking him again "Do you REALLY THINK YOU'LL BEAT ME AGAIN" GALEN SHOUTED. The Sith warrior laughed and told Galen "Who said it was me who's going to beat you" Suddenly more Stormtroopers appeared from the wood work "Do you want some help now" Luke asked "Yeah I'll take some help with five deathsticks" Galen said dryly  
"Stand down put the lightsabres down- "Blah Blah we've heard the drill at least ten times today" Galen interrupted "We'll I hope this one is your last for good" The Stormtrooper answered him back. "We'll Ladies and gentleman I have important business like destroying rebel fleets destroying that rebel base and everything so cya make sure to cuff their hands with the right cuffs do not fail me if you do don't bother coming back to the empire" A tiefighter suddenly came down and with that the Sith warrior was gone.

"So you going to kill us or ramble on about oh the empire will strike back and take its revenge and return or are you gonna miss your shots while we escape" While Galen challenge them Luke was attempting to Jedi mind trick only using his mind thankfully the Stormtroopers are normally very weak minded individuals. Galen stood up and suddenly lightining erupted from his hands the Stormtroopers didn't stand a chance. "Well Luke let's get back to the base" Galen told him


	4. Chapter 4

The dream

Luke and Galen had got back to rebel base on coruscant Galen went to the Rebel commander and whispered "Is the mission ready to go we cannot tell Luke about this" "The plans and the ships are ready will you require a army unit and a pilot" Galen and Luke had left coruscant for Endor two weeks ago. Before he left for Endor he had a very vivid weird dream he was on kominio with everyone around a Sith Stalker a masked Jedi Luke with a metal arm Leia on the floor Juno with a stab wound Kota with his head cut off he saw a few force ghosts watching shaking there heads sadly "Corrupt and warlike jedi have become" revealing one of the force ghosts was yoda "Galen listen you most" Yoda spoke "War jedi will start force you most serve Jedi serve republic not force" Yoda rasped then he was gone.


	5. author notes

AUTHOR NOTES

Hello guys any of you who reads this I just have a few things to tell new chapters should come every week or two im extremely busy plus if you haven't already write a review I might take original character suggestions that's all bye.


	6. Chapter 5

NIGHTMARES PROLUGE TO NEXT CHAPTER

"Galen Galen Galen" the commander called to a dazed looking Galen "Hmm huh what happened?" "You dazed of I was saying would you like a team of 4 to come with you and a pilot" "Oh no no one but us two will know about this so I'll take my new ship the curse one" "Are you sure you may need help going to a unknown place and all" the commander told him. Fine but it has to be someone well known" "Who do you have in mind" "Han solo" "HAN SOLO" People started to look at the commander his female assistant came and asked "Is he bothering you sir" "No no he isn't were just having a funny discussion" "If you say so sir" and she walked away "Ok you can take Han solo but I don't know what hes doing so don't depend on it" the commander whispered.

Later in the day

"Ok Galen you wanted to see me about something" Han solo asked "Nice to see you Han but this is a serious thing are you prepared to keep a secret" "Secrets hm what is it?" "The republic think they've found one of Palpitines old hideouts they may be a lot information about old empire hideouts weapon projects to help us hurry up and finish this war" "Can I tell Leia?" "No you can't as far as the publics concerned this mission doesn't exist" "Were is it the hideout" "Its on a planet called geonosis many significant events have happened on geonosis Luke's parents fought there in an arena and the short lived Darth Tyranos cut his fathers hand of" "Ok I get the point jebus Galen I don't want a damn history lesson of the plant" Han said a bit annoyed "Fine were taking my ship btw" Han told Galen.

Later in the millennium Falcon

"How long to were there" Galen asked Han "Were already there"

"Ok when we land I'll explain how I know how there's a secret hideout here" "Why don't you just tell me now"  
"Fine don't tell Luke about this he cannot tell Luke about this" "Hey this is already a big secret" Galen sighed he would have to lie to Han no one could know his dream concerning the future. "I got a tip off from a formal imperial guard" Galen lied smoothly "All right then lets go"

A/N Is this long enough for you guys enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

The nightmare… P1

A/N Sorry but I have to cut it into two or three parts one part with some nice knowledge and the other part with fighting scenes.

"This place is creepy you know Galen" Han said spooked all around them were dismantled droids and broken rusty conveyor belts around them. "Han this placed has a dark presence because various Sith lords had experimented here and left their dark presence here so get used to it soon" "Wait so your telling me there's ghosts here" "Maybe I'm not certain but stay here ill look at palpitines quarters if ii can find it ill signal you with my force lighting ok?" "Alright but don't be long and tell me find anything".

Galen went down the dark corridor. Now if I was a scummy Sith lord where would I go and hide my secret plans? Galen thought to himself. He saw a light at the end of the corridor and started walking to it. Eventually he got there he saw a broken colosseum with many dead creatures there with broken pillars. This must be the colosseum where Luke's father fought. He fought to himself the dark presence was getting stronger then suddenly it all made sense no one would think to go underneath the battleground of the colosseum although palpitine was an evil Sith lord who was only out for himself you have to give it to him he was very smart and cunning.

-Luke's perspective-

"So commander what's my next mission going to be at I've been itching for a fight and to do something right" Luke told the commander. The commander thought he had to be careful here because he had just sent Galen on a mission to genosis but then he remembered he could send Luke to another empire hideout and get more weapon plans for the republic making it a win win for everyone but he may request for Galen to accompany him or even Han so I got to be careful here.

"Well Luke there's been a significant empire presence on tatoonie for a while not a lot but you could easily go there and well clear them up" the commander said with caution "Just an easy little job for a man of your skill" "Couldn't you just send some republic soldiers there and deal with them because no offense but that just seems like a waste" The commander had to think of something quick and quickly blurted out "Well it would be an unnecessary waste of life and resources Luke and you are worth probably around 200 soldiers on the battlefield" "Well if you say so commander I will go may I take someone with me" Crap this is exactly what I didn't want I just got to hope he doesn't choose Galen or Han. Thankfully Galen and Luke aren't best friends or that close at all both of them usually disagreeing with each other "Ok Luke who are you thinking of bringing with you?" "Is princess Leia available or is she still training her Lightsabre skills because she may be a very useful ally in battle" The commander mentally relaxed he wouldn't have Luke as an enemy at this time and he gets to lead two Jedi to victory on tatoonie.

-Galen's perspective-

"Han you got to see this" Galen called. When Han got to the battleground Han did not see what's so special about the abandoned battleground. "What's so special about this dump you had me running and everything wait did you feel that?" The dark presence was not as strong here perhaps because many Jedi were here over 30 years ago. But the light presence was not strong here either you could feel both the dark and light here "Han both the light and the dark are combining to make an even better presence" "Dark and light make a different presence I shall call it the Gray side of the force" Galen remarked "Wouldn't the Gray side be bad because it has both the dark and the light making it bad?" Han questioned. "Han to much Light is bad for and too much dark is bad for you so look at it like this someone spends their whole life in a cave there sunlight depraved by quite a lot look at that as the dark side, now look at someone who spends too long in the sun like the tatoonie suns they look older and will often have problems with the sun depraved people as they think they are superior to the sun depraved ones and the sun depraved ones will think there superior to the ones with too much son but then comes along the balanced one they don't spend too much time in the son or too much time in the cave both sides call to them eventually they won't like the balanced ones and both of the unbalanced ones will look down on them as the bad ones that's what this presence your feeling is Han" "Well that was a good explanation Galen thanks but we got a mission to get through" Han told him "I'll go alone again okay?" "Well you're the boss I don't mind" "And btw the bunker where paplpitne hides all the top secret stuff is right below you so I advise you find somewhere else to go and wait"

-10MINS later when Galen's blast a hole through the floor-

Underneath the battleground of the colosseum was very dark and dusty but not long after he came down he found a door the dark presence was getting stronger and stronger the Gray presence long since gone. Galen would of even appreciated just the light side presence he hadn't experienced this sort of dark presence even when he was under the training of Vader and that was over 3 years ago so it would still be fresh in his memory. He entered the door to find a whole bunch of computers and server monitors with a bunch holograms and scripts however Galen started to believe someone was behind he could sense it he turned round to run and get Han so they could put all the imperial documents on the falcon but when he turned around he was greeted with Paplpitne and Darth Vader with paplpitne screaming "Miss us" Then shooting Galen with force lightening knocking him out.

A/N hope you enjoyed it that took a while to write next part is next week.


	8. Chapter 8

NIGHTMARES…..P2

A/N some parts of this will require duel of the fates to be played in the background so please listen to it at some parts of this story may not be as long as last chapter.

Galen awoken he seemed to be in palpitines lair the last he remembered he was knocked out by palpitines force lightening but that could not be right palpitine is dead Darth Vader killed him but he thought he saw Vader there with him it didn't make sense. Both Vader and palpitine were killed on the second death star well Vader defiantly Luke burned his body so there's no way he come back to life he reformed to the light at the end of his life he wouldn't throw it all away and make it be for nothing.

He saw a note on the ground he picked it up and he read "Look up" he read to himself. Looking up he saw Darth Vader's burnt helmet he tried to remember to himself what was Darth Vader wearing. Suddenly he was launched into the wall crashing through it and a few more walls suddenly he was crashed out entirely and he was standing in the middle of a desert by himself "What the" he said out loud. "Vader where are you show yourself or are you afraid I'm going to kick your metal but again" Galen shouted. He saw a dark figure walking towards him at an alarming pace. The figure ignited his lightsabre and with that he spoke "Galen Marek my former apprentice or should I say Starkiller" Revealing it to be Darth Vader. Galen could feel his emotions unbalancing from going from grey to dark he thought but he openly welcomed the darkness knowing he would need the extra power.

When he saw Vader clearly he was very surprised he looked very different from what he looked like the last he saw him.

A/N He just looks like Darth malgus except with Darth Vader's paleness btw get duel of the fates ready.

He wore a small breather other his nose and mouth and wore a steel version of his armour it looked like the control panel on his chest was gone meaning it would be harder to defeat him by far already being hard to defeat. Galen thought which lightsabre should I use or should I use both. He chose just one as he would have to play more of defence as Vader seemed to be much more powerful in this suit. "Vader you made a mistake challenging me I am more powerful than ever like this!" Galen's emotions were balanced his eyes turning grey he was ready.

A/N put duel of the fates in now

Galen flew at Darth Vader at lightening speeds Vader had excepted this and surprised Galen by running never in his life had he seen his former master run especially as fast as that. They quickly locked into a bind both forces pushing at each other grey versus dark Galen jumped back and slashed at Vader's arm hoping to disarm him Vader was being surprisingly aggressive so Galen decided to use form V to be more defensive but Galen's studies in form V were not refined enough to completely defend him as Darth Vader was pushing him back he remembered form III and launched into it managing to force Vader back by a bit and regain ground. Vader was annoyed now he had hoped his increased speed and strength would give him the edge it had just made it worst as Galen was more focused and calm but he still made erratic strikes a Sith would make he fought that if Galen was less centred again he would be able to defeat him.

"How's Juno starkiller has she recovered from being choked and thrown out a window from 5 stories high" Galen remembered this and it made him loose focus and make him more angry making his strikes more erratic and wild. "I really think you should stop reminding me or I'll become more powerful "How's Kota I really hope he's recovered from the lack of eyesight because I think I'd be traumatised if my padawan/apprentice blinded me" Galen was losing focus really quickly Vader could tell he was forcing him back again Galen then decided enough was enough and used force lightening on him Vader was taken a back from this all the wind knocked out of him Galen attacked quickly stabbing Vader in the heart and ripping his mask of his mouth before holding him up and electrocuting him with force lightening Vader could not take it anymore and fell "I'm not afraid of you anymore Vader I know your dead you can never hurt me Kota or Juno ever again " Galen told Vader angrily.

Vader fell to the floor dead but his body shuddered before he disappeared.

A/N Well I didn't want to do it but it's going be a part three with some palpitine action writing this in 03.00 in the morning so please write a review I really want to know what you guys think about this story I know the 1st chapter was really short so I take longer to upload to make the rest of the chapters longer than 500 words the chapters in the teens are going to have a lot of original characters so if you want your suggestions or character to be in the story all you have a too do is private message or write a review thanks for getting to the end of my chapter goodbye younglings next week may be a imperial point of view with the Sith warrior.


	9. annoucement

ANNOUNCEMENT

No gray jedi this week as I got test but I got another fanfiction some may like if your from the uk you may know this book series could Cherub im going to make a fanfiction about it heres a sample for next chapter

The sith warrior walked into the room instantly all the imperisals stopped talking.

"Lord Starkiller we have a problem" one commander said. Lord Starkiller eyes turned even more yellow he instantly force choked the commander and pulled him towards him grabbing his throat.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME YOU BETTER BE IMPORTANT OR WERE GOING TO HAVE A VACANCY REALLY SOON"

Lord starkiller never even waited for an answer and plunged his claws into his stomach he tried to scream but didn't have enough air he was then decapitated with a lightsabre to the head after being thrown up.


End file.
